The Science behind the Battleships
This will be a page on the science in Battleship Craft. You are free to edit. Also, if anyone has any questions, they can make a section heading and we will do our best to answer the SCIENCE related question. What Makes My Ship Move? What makes your ship move is a combination of several forces. When you start the engines, they turn the propellers, driving the ship foward. Now how does that happen? Well, they push the water backwards, and then, by the law of equal and opposite force, the ship is pushed foward because the force of the water! Cool, right? The importance of hydrodynamics What are hydrodynamics? How does it work? Hydrodynamics is the study of how things move through water. This is a primary factor in speed and stability of water going vessels. Like mentioned above, the propellers and engines drive a ship forward through the water; at the same time, the water in front of the ship is pushing back on the ship as it moves through the water (also law of equal and opposite forces). This is why most real world ships have similar bows; it is the most efficient shape to minimize water slowing the ship down. For more on building a hydrodynamic ship in battleship craft, visit the hydrodynamics page. Why Are Catamarans So Stable? Catamarans are so stable because the weight is spread out along the two foils, while the center of gravity (COG) is perfectly balanced in the middle, which makes them so stable. What is COG The center of gravity is your ship's center. The COG is what your stability count is based off of. If you have ballast at the middle bottom, that is the area where the center of gravity is supposed to be close to. A super high mast means that the center of gravity is closer to the top. Take the Yamato for instance; it has ballast on the bottom but a high mast too, meaning that it's COG is somewhere in the middle. If your ship while it turns completely stays stable it means that the COG is near the middle, which is very good as it means high stability. If the COG is too high or low your ship will tilt more while turning sometimes causing capsizing to a major reduce in speed. How do Boilers work? Boilers work primarily through the force of steam. As far as we know, crewmen boil hot water, thus generating steam, and steam can turn turbines which turn the propeller shafts. The crewmen need something to boil water, some of which can be taken from the near infinite supply of water from the ocean (depending on where the boat is sailing). The faster or hotter the crewmen boil the water generates more steam and more power, thus creating a higher-speed ship. What is density? Do ships have to be lighter than water? Yes, unless you are building a sub. When the density reaches 1.0 your ship is as dense as water. Density, for example, is why the hollow ship is less dense than the solid one. Here is the definition from Google: Noun. The degree of compactness of a substance: "ship density". Whats the mileage is for a ship (how far can you go with a 100 gallons of fuel)? The mileage on a ship depends on many things. The size, wind, hydrodynamics, waves or currents, Type of Fuel (wood or coal or gasoline), speed of fuel being used up to go faster, and Aerodynamics. So an exact count would require much calculation. How fast is a knot? A knot is 1.115 mph. For an example a ship is going at 100 knots, that means it's going 185 kilometers an hour or 115.1 miles per hour. A knot is also equal to one nautical mi. per hr. How would Flying Ships work in real life? Most likely through the use of very powerful engines or antigravity thrusters, depending on the size of the ship. Considering how heavy and large these ships usually are, it's more likely that they use antigravity thrusters on each side and the front+back, allowing for stability, altitude, pitch, and yaw adjustment. Antigravity thrusters by themselves, of course, are very powerful, but they need a energy source. This is where your reactors come in! The bigger the flying ship, the bigger the reactors, and the larger the gravity thrusters. This can be represented by the equation x <= 1/3y and the equation y >= 10z, where y represents the amount of antigravity thrusters, x represents the amount of grams per cubic meter, and z represents the amount of reactors. How do Warp Drives work? They manipulate space to form a "warp bubble" around your craft, and then moving that bubble through space instead of your ship. Some warp drives function on different principles, such as physically shortening spacetime between you and your destination (Tesseracts), or going at warp while traveling back in time and popping back up in the present when you reach your destination (Tachywarp Drive), or some even more exotic drives that even involve hopping through other universes! Category:Gamemechanics